


All The World I Want

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Demon and Angel Professors [112]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Aromantic, Aromantic Adam Young (Good Omens), Aromantic Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Adam Young (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Aphobia, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Dr Young showed up at the beginning of June with his right thumbnail painted up like a rainbow Pride flag.One shot
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Adam Young (Good Omens), Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Demon and Angel Professors [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Comments: 37
Kudos: 877
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens





	All The World I Want

Dr Young showed up at the beginning of June with his right thumbnail painted up like a rainbow Pride flag. His other nails were an assortment of plain colours: black, grey, white, and purple on his right hand; dark green, light green, white, grey, and black on his left. Kane couldn't keep his eyes off them. Was it Dr Young that had taught Dr Crowley about aromantics? What had he taught him?

Kane had been told so many things - so many things he'd tried not to sink in because they hurt - and then Dr Young had simply walked in with those nails and proved them all wrong. Warm, kind, witty, Dr Young was never going to be mistaken for someone cold and heartless, like some stereotypical villain only interested in ruling the world and grinding everyone beneath his feet. He proved you didn't grow out of it either, he was young in name only, and he even had a partner, and so many friends, and he - he wasn't _lonely_. And even with the partner he was _still_ aromantic. He proved both that a partner wasn't a cure, _and_ that it was possible to have one, possible to find someone who cared about you even if it wasn't love.

Dr Young caught Kane staring and didn't chide him, only gave him one of those quick, warm, smiles and carried on with the lecture. When Kane lingered afterward, Dr Young didn't intrude, just perched himself on his desk as he sorted things out, and let Kane decide if he wanted to approach or not.

Eventually, Kane blurted out, "I like your nails!", blushed a fiery scarlet, and fled.

* * *

When Adam fell in beside Crowley in the corridor later, Crowley commented dryly, "Nice nails."

"You want a set?"

Crowley grimaced. "Best not."

"Why not?"

Crowley scowled. Several students flinched out of his way, even knowing theoretically that he was Dear Anthony. "Why do you think?"

Adam shrugged, and pressed the button for the lift. Crowley leaned against the wall to ease the strain on his knee. It was one of his better days and he wanted it to stay that way. A glance into the lift when the doors opened told him it was empty.

He sighed. "I'm not talking about it out here. Ride with me?"

"Sure." Adam trailed him into the lift, eyebrows knotted quizzically.

"Look, I have a reputation," Crowley began, once they were alone.

"You certainly do," Adam agreed.

Crowley made a curt silencing gesture with one hand, and then gripped the rail again. "See, ngk, I'm..." His mouth twisted for a moment and then he spat out, "I'm not up for hurting kids, ok? And it would, if they knew."

"You do the Dear Anthony thing all the time."

"That's different!"

"How."

Crowley scowled. "That reveal counters stereotypes. This one would reinforce them." He shifted. Several joints cracked in muted harmony. "I bet Kane loved your nails, for instance."

Adam blinked. "He did, yeah. What's that got to do with it?"

"Adam," Crowley growled, looking suddenly both exasperated and weary, "aromantic kids like him look at you and they see something that tells them the box society tries to shove them into is false. They look at me, and conclude all of it's real. That being aro means you're a cold, heartless, bastard that nobody likes, doomed to a lonely life." He shook his head. "I'm not doing that to them. Let them have the hope they need, I've got my angel in the end."

"You aren't _that_ cold and heartless," Adam objected, folding his arms.

"That's not what they see." Crowley's voice gentled, like warmth on an aching knee. "I remember thinking what I was told about what I am was true. Trust me, it hurts. It's one queer experience I don't want to pass on. Queer covers the whole of me anyway, so it isn't even as if I'm lying. I'm just - me. Leave it at that."

"If you insist," Adam muttered.


End file.
